Text Talk
by amortentiando
Summary: Sirius estuda num internato, Remus está no hospital, e os dois não se conhecem até que Sirius manda mensagem para o número errado. OBS: Essa história não me pertence, é apenas traduzida por mim. A história original está em inglês e é de autoria de juuuuzou. Meu tumblr: amortentiando.


_**Capítulo 1: Semana 1**_

* * *

Segunda-feira de manhã

(10:30) **O quanto você acha que a McGonagall vai me matar por ter inundado o escritório dela?**

(10:32) _Quem é McGonagall? E pessoalmente, eu não gosto de ter minhas coisas inundadas._

(10:33) **Como assim quem é McGonagall? Quão forte a Lily te bateu dessa vez? Ela é só o amor da minha vida.**

(10:34) **Ah merda. Telefone novo. Número errado. Foi mal.**

(10:35) _Imaginei. Tudo bem. Mas se ela é o amor da sua vida por que você tá inundando o escritório dela?_

(10:40) **Ela não é realmente o amor da minha vida. Ela é minha professora e chefe de casa. Mas eu gosto de pensar que nós temos um amor não compreendido.**

(10:41) _Eu tenho a vaga impressão de que ela lida com muita merda vinda de você._

(10:41) **… é, mas secretamente ela ama.**

(10:41) _Nesse caso, vou deixar vocês dois se resolverem._

Segunda-feira de tarde

(15:45) **Eu consegui 3 meses de detenção e 24 ameaças de morte.**

(15:46) _Número errado de novo._

(15:46) **Não não, eu estou te atualizando. Eu acabei inundando um andar de dormitórios inteiro. Foi brilhante.**

(15:47) _Sem querer ser maldoso, Estranho Aleatório Que Mandou Mensagem Pro Número Errado, mas você não tem amigos pra quem pode contar isso?_

(15:47) _Além disso, andar de dormitórios? Onde diabos você tá?_

(15:38) **Todos os meus amigos estavam lá, Estranho Aleatório que Continua Respondendo.**

(15:38) **Estudo num internato. Mas não entenda mal. Eu sou totalmente punk rock!**

(15:40) _Qualquer um que precise dizer que é punk rock não é punk rock de jeito nenhum._

(15:40) **Tanto faz. Eu sou punk rock. Eu não preciso provar nada pra você.**

(15:41) _Ah, não precisa ficar todo mal humorado. Por que você inundou o escritório da sua professora?_

(15:41) **Não era o escritório dela que eu queria atingir, mas infelizmente é no mesmo andar que os dormitórios de certas pessoas.**

(15:41) **Eles eram os alvos. Só pq eles são uns babacas.**

(15:45) _Você soa um pouco como um babaca._

(15:47) **Nós já falamos disso. Eu sou punk rock.**

(15:53) **Eu tenho que ir para a minha primeira detenção agora. Adeus, estranho.**

Quarta-feira de meio-dia

(12:07) _Tem comida decente no internato?_

(12:10) **Olá pra você também. Obrigado por me consolar durante a jornada da minha detenção.**

(12:10) _Drama queen. Anda. A comida é boa?_

(12:13) **Não muito. Ao não ser que você goste de comer papelão com pedaços de carne.**

(12:14) _Pedaços de carne parece interessante._

(12:15) **Não quando não tem mais carne e só sobra ervilhas pulverizadas e molho e pedaços de pão.**

(12:16) _É isso que você tá comendo agora?_

(12:16) **No momento eu tenho uma caixa de suco pq eu não confio no que tem naquela sopa. Da última vez tinha uma meia.**

(12:16) **E nem fui eu que botei ela lá.**

(12:17) _E caixas de suco são punk rock?_

(12:17) **Vai se ferragem idioma**

(12:17) _UAU._

(12:18) **ARGH. É UM TELEFONE NOVO. **VAI SE FERRAR, IDIOTA.**

(12:18) _Incrível. A eloquência._

(12:18) **Imagino que o seu almoço seja melhor que o meu, então?**

(12:19) _Achei que não seria, mas aparentemente sim. Eu tenho sopa de abóbora e gelatina aqui. Era isso ou sanduíches feitos de esponja._

(12:20) **Gelatina? Você tem 5 anos?**

(12:21) _Sai pra lá. Você tá com inveja da minha gelatina.¹_

(12:21) **Ah, você não disse isso**

(12:22) _Eu disse, e agora vou vazar. Divirta-se com a detenção essa noite._

Quarta-feira de tarde

(13:01) Vc estava mandando mensagem de meio-dia mas eu e o Pete estávamos com vc.

(13:01) Vc não tem outros amigos.

(13:02) **Como ousa? Eu tenho uma imensa quantidade de conhecidos que posso chamar quando a sua cara feia não me satisfaz.**

(13:03) Mentiroso.

(13:10) Ah qual é, você não vai me ignorar agora.

(13:11) **Eu preciso responder alguma coisa?**

(13:11) Não se faça de idiota. Vc já faz muito isso naturalmente.

(13:12) **O número errado que eu mandei mensagem no outro dia. A pessoa perguntou se comida de internato era boa.**

(13:13) Essa pessoa sabe que você tá num internato? Você também deu seu tipo sanguíneo e endereço, por acaso?

(13:13) **Cara.**

(13:14) E a sequência do seu DNA? Assim fica mais fácil pra ela fazer uma clonagem sua.

(13:14) **Pq você ainda tá falando disso** **?**

(13:15) Só é estranho que essa pessoa aleatória sabe que você tá num internato.

(13:15) **Vc tá exagerando, cara. A pessoa não sabe em qual internato eu estou. Não sabe nem meu nome. Eu não sei o nome dela. Caramba, eu nem sei o gênero dessa pessoa.**

(13:16) Tanto faz, Pads. Só não seja assassinado, tá?

(13:17) Eu não quero ter que enterrar seu corpo. Você é muito pesado, cara.

(13:17) **Valeu pela preocupação.**

(13:15) **Ei, qual é o seu nome?**

(13:18) _Não vai rolar._

(13:18) **É assim que sua mãe te chama?**

(13:19) _Não, mas ela me chama de Docinho e Querido, não significa que esses são meus nomes._

(13:20) **Ah, você abriu uma porta aqui, Docinho, que não devia ter aberto.**

(13:20) _Merda._

(13:21) **E gênero, então? Garoto, garota, meio termo, os dois, nenhum... qual é.**

(13:22) _Você quer me procurar no Google?_

(13:23) _Ok, tá, eu sou um garoto._

(13:30) _Isso é decepcionante pra você?_

(13:40) _Tanto faz._

Quinta-feira de manhã

(9:04) **Tiraram meu celular de mim. Desculpa.**

(9:17) **Qual é. Você não tá bravo, tá? Por quê?**

(9:30) _Você tava usando o celular na aula?_

(9:34) **Hum, sim, e eu estou fazendo de novo.**

(9:40) _Que desperdício…_

(9:41) **Cala a boca. É história. Chato.**

(9:42) _O que você está aprendendo?_

(9:43) **Revolução Francesa.** **Muito chato.**

(9:46) _J'aime la Révolution française! remet-toi au travail, connard._

(9:46) **Ah meu deus eu deveria saber que você é uma dessas pessoas. Eu nem tenho Google Tradutor mas eu tenho quase certeza que você me xingou.**

(9:48) _Bastante._

(9:50) **Garanto que você persuade todas as garotas com o seu francês.**

(9:50) _Você é uma garota?_

(9:51) **Não. Isso é decepcionante pra você?**

(9:51) **Honestamente, o que você quis dizer com isso ontem?**

(9:52) _Nada. Esquece._

(9:53) **Não, qual é, você ficou puto.**

(9:55) _Eu só pensei que… Você pararia de falar comigo se soubesse que não sou uma garota. Porque eu presumi que você era um cara. E que talvez_

(9:55) _Eu não sei. Esquece._

(9:55) **Você achou que eu ia parar de te mandar mensagem pq você não é uma garota e sendo assim eu não ia querer interagir com você pq obviamente EU SOU UM CARA SUPER HETERO?**

(9:56) _Esse... é um jeito estranho de colocar. Mas é, foi algo assim._

(10:00) _Agora não é hora de ficar em silêncio._

(10:01) **DSCLP** **A EU TO S´P FINDO MUTIO VC ÉP UM IDIOTS AH MEU DUS**

(10:01) _Obrigado. Muito obrigado._

(10:02) **Você é um idiota. Eu gosto de você. Mas não o suficiente pra ter meu celular confiscado de novo. Falo com você mais tarde, Docinho.**

(10:02) _T'es con._

Quinta-feira de meio-dia

(12:32) **O que você faz quando seu melhor amigo tá sendo um babaca mas não importa o quanto vc tente explicar (nem com diagramas) não consegue convencer ele de que ele está sendo um babaca?**

(12:35) _Você recorre a violência física, eu imagino._

(12:35) **Ok, deixa eu explicar. Ele tá sendo um babaca por causa de uma garota.**

(12:36) _Minha sugestão continua a mesma._

(12:37) **EU TENTEI, CARA. EU JURO QUE TENTEI.**

(12:37) _Seu amigo e essa garota estão namorando?_

(12:38) **Não. Ele só fica desejando ela de longe.**

(12:38) _Então eu acho que ele está sendo punido o suficiente, não?_

(12:39) **Daria para dizer que sim, mas em meio à choradeira tem pedaços de "ELA OLHOU PRA MIM" e "ELA NÃO ME XINGOU HOJE". Ele é muito alegre pra ficar infeliz.**

(12:40) _Eu admiro o otimismo dele._

(12:41) _Você tá com inveja do sentimento dele?_

(12:42) **NÃO, POR QUE VOCÊ DIRIA UMA COISA DESSAS**

(12:43) _BEM, A SUA REAÇÃO ALARMADA PARECE SUGERIR O OPOSTO_

(12:45) **Não é ciúme. Só me irrita um pouco.**

(12:45) **E sei lá, ele só parece ter tanta certeza que ela é a 'pessoa certa'. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha dito isso. Ele é um idiota, mas não é ingênuo.**

(12:46) _Eu não estou entendendo. Por que o fato do seu amigo ter encontrado a 'pessoa certa' te irrita?_

(12:47) **Você vai me fazer dizer, não vai?**

(12:47) _? Sim._

(12:48) **Pq talvez eu fosse gostar de encontrar a 'pessoa certa' também. E eu estou irritado porque ele parece ter achado ela tão facilmente. Isso é idiota.**

(12:48) _Que idade você tem?_

(12:49) **Como ousa! Você não pode simplesmente perguntar a uma lady a sua idade! Que ultraje!**

(12:53) **Ok, eu tenho 17.**

(12:54) _Eu não sou nenhum especialista, mas eu tenho certeza que é completamente natural não ter encontrado a 'pessoa certa' com 17 anos._

(12:54) **Continua sendo um saco.**

(12:54) _Apenas faça o que qualquer outro garoto adolescente faz._

(12:55) **Será que eu quero saber...**

(12:56) _;-)_

(12:57) **Uau, nós alcançamos um nível meio estranho agora.**

(12:57) _Mas sério, não se preocupe por não ter achado a pessoa certa. Vai acontecer eventualmente._

(12:58) **E até lá, a sua sugestão é se masturbar.**

(12:59) _Eu também tenho 17, não sou um psicólogo._

(12:59) **É, mas você não tem que dividir um dormitório com dois outros caras.** (13:00) _Não, mas eu divido um espaço de dormir com cinco outras pessoas._

(13:00) _Foi por isso que o mundo inventou os banheiros._

(13:00) **Eu vou me lembrar disso. Enquanto isso, vou para a aula de química agora e tentar não pensar em masturbação, por medo de alguma coisa embaraçosa acontecer.** **Vou sentir sua falta, Docinho de Côco.**

(13:01) _Essas duas frases não deviam estar juntas uma da outra._

Sexta-feira de noite

(22:54) **EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XUXUZINHO**

(22:55) _que diabos_

(22:58) **VOMO VC TS CARA**

(22:59) _diz que você não tá bêbado, pq eu não posso com isso agora_

(23:01) **QUAL É DOCNINHOP**

(23:02) _eu quero dormir por favor para de mandar mensagem._

(23:03) **QUAM É NO TEM GARÇA ASSIMP**

(23:03) **EJ ESTVM PENSNDO EMV OC**

(23:04) **EU ELMENTE GOSTARJIA D SABER O SU NOME**

(23:04) **OU QQR COIISA**

(23:05) **MESU DOIS AMIGSO CAIRM NO SONO DPOIS D EUMA HORA**

(23:05) **ERA SÓV CERVEJA**

(23:05) _se eu te contar alguma coisa vc me deixa voltar a dormir?_

(23:06) **QUEM EH QUJ DOMRE ESS HORA NUMA SEXTSA, PERDEDORRRRR**

(23:06) **TO BRINGANDO**

(23:07) **SIMM EU DEIXO VOC DORMIR SE ME RESPOLMDER UMA COISAP**

(23:07) _dá pra parar de responder com maiúscula_

(23:08) **tam on**

(23:08) **tab om**

(23:08) **** &*tá bom**

(23:09) _o que vc quer saber_

(23:10) **voc ép virgm?**

(23:10) _uau ainda bem que eu estou acordado pra ver isso_

(23:11) **foiv oce q dsise pra eu me masdurbar ao unves de me preucuiopar**

(23:11) _sim eu sou virgem_

(23:12) _posso voltar a dormir agora?_

(23:13) **acho que simmm**

(23:13) **quesr dizfer**

(23:13) **eu fmbem sou entpao saiba q não eh um problemna**

(23:14) **Docinho?**

(23:15) **zuzuxinho?**

(23:16) **boa-noite tigrão**

Sábado de manhã

(7:15) _BOM DIA RAIO DE SOOOOOOOOOL_

(7:15) _ESPERO QUE VOCÊ ESTEJA COM O ALERTA DE MENSAGEM LIGADO_

(7:15) OU QUE O TELEFONE ESTEJA SITUADO PERTO DE VOCÊ PRA QUE A VIBRAÇÃO ABRA BURACOS NA SUA CABEÇA

(7:16) **por que**

(7:16) **por que você faria isso**

(7:17) _Eu não sei, Princesinha Virgem, por que as pessoas fazem as coisas que fazem?_

(7:18) **pra me atormentar?**

(7:19) _sim._

(7:20) **Espera aí... Princesinha Virgem?**

(7:20) _Sobe as mensagens, alteza._

(7:25) **Ah não**

(7:25) _Ah sim._

(7:26) **Minha reputação!**

(7:26) **Agora o mundo todo sabe que eu sou uma vergonha! Eu nunca mais vou poder mostrar minha cara!**

(7:27) _Isso não é minha alto-estima baixa falando, mas eu não acho que sou 'o mundo todo'._

(7:27) **Ah mas Docinho de Côco, você é meu mundo inteiro.**

(7:27) _Eu preciso te falar de novo que ter 17 e ainda ser virgem não é uma coisa ruim?_ (7:30) **Não sei, você vai me dizer para eu me masturbar de novo?**

(7:31) _Você não consegue superar isso, consegue?_

(7:32) **Não é todo dia que um estranho sugere que você bata uma.**

(7:33) _Bom, não é todo dia que um estranho te manda mensagem bêbado pra descobrir se você é virgem._

(7:35) **Touché.**

(7:36) **Não estou arrependido disso.**

(7:36) **Mas provavelmente eu ultrapassei os limites.**

(7:37) _'provavelmente'._

(7:37) **Ok, ok, desculpa!**

(7:38) _Eu não me importaria tanto se não estivesse tentando dormir por causa de uma dor de cabeça._

(7:38) _Foi por isso que te acordei cruelmente essa manhã._

(7:39) **Bem, você me pegou. Eu vomitei duas vezes.**

(7:39) _Sei como se sente._

(7:40) **Então… Como está sua dor de cabeça essa manhã?**

(7:41) _Bem... obrigado. Mas eu tenho que ir agora. Vou deixar você voltar a dormir._

(7:42) **Hah, valeu cara.**

(7:42) **Hum… tenha um bom dia.**

(7:43) _É. Você também._

Domingo de tarde

(14:43) **Então, o meu eu bêbado salvou seu número como "Peitinhos de Côco" e eu acho que nós temos que corrigir isso.**

(14:43) **Principalmente porque meu amigo Prongs acha que é um pouco ofensivo.**

(14:44) _Por que eu duvido que foi o 'seu eu bêbado' que salvou meu contato como Peitinhos de Côco?_

(14:44) _Será que é porque o seu eu sóbrio se refere ao seu amigo como 'Prongs'?_

(14:45) _Por deus, eu acho que é!_

(14:45) **Cala a boca, é um apelido muito bem estabelecido.**

(14:46) **E se você não me disser o seu nome de verdade, eu vou ter que te dar um apelido também. Talvez algo que não seja Peitinhos de Côco.**

(14:47) _Qual é o seu apelido, então?_

(14:47) **Padfoot.**

(14:48) _Você tá numa gangue? Isso é uma iniciação?_

(14:48) **Você quer ser conhecido pra sempre como Peitinhos de Côco?**

(14:49) _Bom, não..._

(14:50) **Então se descreva. Me dê algo em que basear o apelido.**

(14:51) _Foi você que criou Padfoot e Prongs?_

(14:51) **Yep. E Wormtail. Você não quer saber porque a gente chama ele assim.** (14:52) **Agora, vamos lá. Descrições.**

(14:52) _Isso está soando como uma tentativa escondida de sexo por mensagem._

(14:53) **É, e pode muito bem ser, /Peitinhos de Côco/.**

(14:53) **Você vai arriscar?**

(14:54) _Ok, ok. Eu, hum, gosto de ler. Eu estou tentando ler agora, mas um imbecil chamado 'Padfoot' fica me mandando mensagem. Hum..._

(14:54) _De repente eu não sei nada sobre mim mesmo._

(14:55) **Isso geralmente acontece. Se descreva fisicamente.**

(14:55) _Uau, isso é sexo por mensagem._

(14:56) **Você não tem nada que eu não tenha. Ao não ser que você realmente tenha peitinhos de côco.**

(14:56) _Eu estou dando muito e recebendo pouco aqui._

(14:57) **Tá. Tenho cabelos pretos. Maxilar marcado. Maçãs do rosto evidentes, sorriso deslumbrante, dentes brilhantes, cabelo macio, corpo torneado, homem mais bonito da face da Terra.**

(14:59) _Cabelos castanho claros, olhos verdes_ _, dentes caninos, corpo magro, pele pálida, na verdade eu sou um vampiro._

(15:01) **Mas você disse dentes caninos.**

(15:01) **Espera… Pele pálida?**

(15:02) _É quase luminosa._

(15:03) **Como, digamos… A lua?**

(15:03) _Acredito que seja uma boa descrição._

(15:04) **Já sei.**

(15:04) **Rufem os trombones, por favor.**

(15:05) _*rufando os trombones com medo de me arrepender*_

(15:06) **Moony!**

(15:06) _Ah , Cristo.._

(15:06) **É bom! Qual é, você adorou.**

(15:07) **Não?**

(15:07) _Acho que é melhor que Peitinhos de Côco._

(15:09) **Bem-vindo à gangue, Moony.**

(15:10) _Valeu, Padfoot_

 _¹ Originalmente a frase era "don't be jelly of my jelly", mas com a tradução ela perde o efeito._


End file.
